


A Brother's Guilt Bloody Twins

by waterlily053



Category: Clover no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Clover, Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Brotherly Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlily053/pseuds/waterlily053
Summary: Dee its having regrets after a fight that nearly cost his brother's life what will it take to make him understand his brother doesn't blame himCan also be found on my Deviant-art





	A Brother's Guilt Bloody Twins

**Author's Note:**

> this is when the twins had their adult bodies   
>  This is my take on what would have happened if Elliot and Blood didn't come in time

Dee was watching his brother's still form with tears falling down in face constantly; he refused to leave his brother's side because in his mind he was at fault that his brother was laying still on the bed. Not to long ago the Dee and Dum were with Alice before they had to get ready for an Assembly with the other leaders in the world of wonderland, supposing to meet up with Blood and Elliot they ran into some underling faceless who wanted to pick a fight with them. Somehow during the fight Alice somehow was able to get caught by one of the faceless and was threatened to be killed by them when they saw the twins stop fighting. That was the moment that led Dee to do what he did to his beloved brother the reason why he may become twin less. That thought alone scared him always having him by his side he was determined to prevent his brother from any more harm than Dum was already to make up for what he did, but deep down he knows he would never be able to forgive himself for what he had to his twin. Dee sighed after his long hair was untied and fell over his face as he had a flashback that changed his life.  
-Flashback-  
"You the one with the long hair, take your gun a shoot your brother." The Faceless demanded pointing a gun at Alice's head as Dee reached for his gun his hand was shaking however as he could here the people around him debating if he would really shot his brother or not. Looking at his brother he raised the gun saying without his brother he could have their 'Big sis' all to himself as the man told Dee where to shoot. "First in the arm shoot him their" the man said as Dee shot him with no hesitation however the unknown tears started to build up. "Now shoot him in the leg" he heard as the crowed heard another loud bang, again with no hesitation he shot him again tears were threatening to fall out.  
"Stop it! Dee you’re going to kill Dum!" He heard Alice scream begging him to stop to spare his brother.  
Dee eyes filled up with tears but joked back then he heard those dreaded words "Shoot him in the skull next" Dee froze for a second and shook 'no...please...no don't make me shoot him brother' was all Dee could think at that moment. He then turned to Alice; she looked scared and lost in thought when his brother seemed to break her out of her trance. 

"We'll do anything for big sis" Dum retorted to the man and to his brother "I am just sad I am never going to hear Big Sis saying she loves us" he then told his brother holding his wound on his arm. Alice had tears streaming down her face as Dee lifted the gun up praying that Blood and even Elliot would come in time before he would have to shoot his brother in the head. He prayed his brother would move and that Alice would be okay at the same time. But he knew if his brother moves then it would be the end for Alice. “Okay, but I don't want it to hurt so don’t miss kay?" Dum finished standing still a single tear fell down his face. If he had to die, he would want his brother to end his life because he knows he had to kill him not because he wanted to no matter how much they say if Alice had to pick one they would kill each other. Dee saw the tear fall and placed his hand on the trigger 'Please someone don't make me kill my brother please don't make me kill Dum.' he again though.

Without thinking he responding to his brother "I can't miss when I am this close to you” his hair hiding his face and his sorrow in eyes as he shaking aimed it to his brother's head "Bye bye brother" he said "I am sorry...." he mumbled the last part and pulled the trigger as he saw his brother's eyes lose its color, and fell to the cold ground." In the background he could hear Alice screaming and crying loudly. He made his big sis cry, he killed his brother. Standing up he grabbed his ax killing everyone leaving him and Alice surrounded by dead bodies. Alice ran over to Dum shaking him as Dee walked over with lifeless eyes falling to his knees before cradling his brother sobbing. "Brother......Brother..." He mumbled holding him close refusing anymore harm to him. "I'm sorry....I'm sorry" he cried into his chest as he heard footsteps seeing Blood and Elliot. Alice instantly ran into Bloods arms and cried loudly as Elliot thought the twins were playing a cruel prank before seeing Dee crying and the blood that had surrounded Dum he was only left to wonder what could have taken him down.   
"Brat what happened to your brother?" Elliot asked harshly as Dee broke even more telling the two what happened, but then became silent as like a rock and was taken back to then mansion with Dum's body. 

-Flashback ends- 

Dee was now where he was next to his brother's body, Blood somehow was able to save his brother. All that was left was for Dum to wake up. Dee though he would feel better. However the guilt was the same or even worse than he did before. Looking at his brother's face he leaned down pressed their foreheads together. "Brother wake up soon" he mumbled softly and looked up hearing footsteps in the room, Elliot walked in with food for him to eat seeing he was not going to leave his brother's side anytime soon.

"Bra-Dee you need to eat something Dum wouldn't want you to starve yourself, eat okay he will wake up" He said sitting next to him and looked at the red twin who remained still. "Dee even if you are hurting and feel like its your fault your brother is here it's not you were placed in a situation where Alice was in danger and you acted to save. If anything it's that man's fault he is here and ours for not coming sooner. “he said softly hoping to get the blue twin to say something to forgive himself. He knows his twin will understand but he was worried about the fact that Dee himself might not forgive himself for almost sending his twin to where they send many others.

“I-It’s my entire fault I was the one who fired the gun at him, I was the one who had to make the choice I should have been the one to protect both Alice and my own brother. Even if no one really knew who was older at times it seemed as if Dee was the older twin. Elliot took notice into his feeling and looked at him trying to find the right things to say to make the other understand that he didn’t have a choice and his brother would forgive him.

“I know I know but that man gave you no choice and your brother understood that, he would rather it be him then you. He knew you could be able to do it to protect Alice…He knew you would never do it without a reason or the fact you really had to do.” He looked away from the other for a moment “I remember once you and your brother told Alice that you were willing to die for Alice and it was really put the test. He is alive and that is all that mattes.” He smiled seeing the other twin’s hand twitch slightly and nudged Dee pointing at his brother showing him his brother’s sudden movements.

“B-Brother” Dum mumbled in his sleep squeezing his brother’s hand as he opened his eyes and sat up slowly and he was suddenly hugged and Elliot left to get Alice and Blood tom tell them that their missing twin had finally woken him but decided to tell them after the twins had some private time so that they can talk for a bit before Alice ran in and would talk to Dum so he decided to tell them after dinner and went to get his carrot cake.

“Brother I’m sorry I almost killed you” Dee mumbled clinging to him gently and started to pet his hair gently tears again flowing down his face but this time it was for pure happiness because his brother was awake and would be okay.

“It’s not your fault brother please don’t blame yourself” Dum mumbled kissing his cheek gently. That is all it took for Dee to understand that it was not his fault at all but the man who placed him into the place he was where he had to worry about Alice, She is the one who they needed to protected because they loved her even if Alice would love someone else as long as she was happy they would be. If she dose in the end would fall for Blood or one of the other wonderland residents they would have each other. They would always have each other and even if they hurt each other they will find their way to forgive themselves.

In the End a brother’s greatest regret was that he hurt his brother but his greatest fear was losing him in one of two ways. One to lose him to death or Two to have his twin hate him to be feared of him. Dum had taught Dee that their relationship would always be strong no matter what happened to them they would be there for the other because even if its no a lovers love it is still love. The love that they share is a brotherly love that would never fade.

 

“I love you brother”

“I love you too brother”

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was a story I wrote long ago back in my Senior Year of High school  
> When I first read the manga for this scene I though about this and yea I hope you guys enjoyed it


End file.
